


Mass Effect Drabbles

by SleeplessTuesday



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessTuesday/pseuds/SleeplessTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Mass Effect Drabbles. A mix of characters and emotions. Sad, happy, and crazy all mixed together. Will probably end up adding a few more in the future. (Please comment :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prayers After Orders

 

"I understand Admiral."

"You have your orders Captain."

"Yes sir."

"Godspeed."

 

She grits her teeth. Holds her breath. Whites her knuckles against the end of her desk.

Closing her eyes she gives a silent prayer to a God she's never believed in. She hopes that this God is merciful, she prays that her death will be swift.

Moments after receiving her orders she is on the bridge.

She nods to her XO, who gives her a hopeful nod back.

Taking a long sighed breath, she addresses her crew:

 

"SSV Jakarta, this is your Captain.

This battle wont be like any other. Our enemy is strong, but we cannot fail.

This enemy will destroy everything we are and everything we have strived for.

Unless we stand in the way.

They will push forwards until nothing else remains. We must prevent any such advancement.

While each of us still draws breath we will have a line to hold. We will protect Earth at any cost.

We fight for our families and our friends. Our hopes and dreams.

For our home. For our future.

Stand together. Stand strong.

It has been an honour."

 

Cutting the com the Captain looks over the bridge to a sea of brave faces and resolute salutes. She orders them back to work just in time for her to see the Third and Fifth Fleets begin their retreat.

Grimly she falls into line with the rest of the Second Fleet. They are alone.

 

The Second Fleet is now the only thing standing between Arcturus Station and the incoming Reapers.

 

The SSV Madrid is the first to be attacked. One of the best dreadnoughts of the Second Fleet and yet the Reaper mounts it and breaches the shields like nothing.

Soon after the SSV Vienna flies into attack while the colossus of a machine is busy cutting the Madrid to pieces.

The Reaper's movements are slow but deadly. Soon the Vienna is nothing but scrap drifting through space alongside the Madrid.

Masterful dreadnoughts cut down by one Reaper like they were nothing. So many more follow this pattern. Reaper's cutting down the mightiest ships.

The SSV Jakarta holds the line along with the remaining ships forming the second wave. The Captain can see the rest of the Reapers approaching, crawling through space closer and closer.

She hears the Second Fleet Admiral on the com. They fire all at once, calculated and swift. They attack the incoming Reapers with everything they have.

But it still isn't enough.

The Reapers shrug off the attacks. Maybe one or two stays they're movements, but soon enough another closes the line. They have numbers, and they have strength.

 

The Reaper's are closing in. They crash, burn and decimate the first line of the fleet.

Following orders the SSV Jakarta swings to the left, propelling itself around an incoming Reaper and striking it from above. She is a swift little frigate, but even she is no match for the machines.

First the shields fall. Then the hull is breached. Flames are everywhere. With a thud a Reaper mounts the frigate and cuts it's way across her like nothing.

Sparks, flames and smoke fill the room. Everyone is dead or dying.

 

_Think of home_.

The way the trees sprinkle leaves over the lawn.

Earth in springtime.

_Think of him._

His strong, protective arms.

That wry grin, those endless blue eyes.

Remember that warm smile.

 

She holds each memory close, before the inevitable closes in.

 

She feels the tears fall.

 

Then comes the burning, the screaming.

 

Then the freezing. The silence.

 

At least her prayer was answered and she has a swift death.


	2. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping Earth and seeing Kaidan get his head smashed in on Mars. Then to come to the Citadel and hear about the destruction of Palaven an exhausted Female Shepard needs a friend.

She necked her drink, unsure which number this purple liquid was – maybe her sixth, no eighth shot? She attempted to keep herself steady on the bar stool as Shepard glanced around the empty Port Observation deck with a loud sigh.  
  
Earth was being attacked relentlessly by Reapers, Kaidan had been injured on Mars, and now she was drowning her sorrows one late night cycle as they headed to Palaven.  
  
She didn't know who of her friends was alive, and who was dead. There wasn't even a way to tell if this _'device'_ Liara had found would even work.   
  
She couldn't let her crew see her this miserable, she had to stay strong.   
  
She had to.  
  
The doors to the deck opened and she saw the shape of a man behind her.   
  
“Commander?” His gentle voice spoke as he placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
It felt like an age since some one had touched her, since some one had just placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She felt herself relax a little as she turned to the owner of the voice.  
  
“Steve.” She said with a false smile, trying to hide her sorrow. “Want a drink?”  
  
He chuckled brightly, “No, thank-you Commander, I actually came to see you.”   
  
“What for?” She asked swinging around to where he sat beside her at the bar. She swallowed her urge to tell him to leave; people kept asking her for things and there was nothing to do but help them. She seemed to be the only one who could help these people – but it was constantly draining. After all there was only so much she could give before she burnt out completely.  
  
Steve smiled warmly before wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders.   
  
Alarmed Shepard recoiled a little, but Steve kept her steady. Shock seemed to freeze her, but eventually his musky scent, warmth and protective grip around her shoulders settled her. She placed her arms around his back and sank into his embrace.   
She relaxed her head and felt his heart beat as he rested his head atop hers.  
  
She didn't realize how much she'd missed the touch of some one of her own species. The warmth, the tenderness of how a soft human body could feel against her own.   
  
He ran a hand through her hair before parting. “Sorry for the insubordination.” He smiled, “But you looked like you needed a hug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. I really wish there was an option to hug Steve in ME3. He is so sweet and probably my Femshep's best friend (besides Tali).


	3. Space Bros Are Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus looks after a very drunk Commander Shepard(M).

"I... I love you Garrus."  
The Turian sighed, turning to his best friend who he propped up with one arm. "I know Shepard."  
"No... No you can't know man, you don't know."  
"No trust me after the eight times you said it in the Casino and the two times after you threw up, I think I know." He walked the human into his apartment building just off from the Silversun Strip. He knew Shepard couldn't handle his drink, but after he'd challenged Garrus to match him shot for shot, it was hard to say no. Maybe the Turian was drunk too, but when compared to Commander Shepard he seemed stone-cold sober.  
"Shepard, can I ask you a question?"  
"You wanna to know what it's like to see eternity, don't you?"  
Garrus continued down the hallway towards the elevator, taking the man's heavy drunken body along with him. "Well..." He weighed the thought in his mind before shaking his head, "As curious I am... no that's not it."

"Garrus, you know you're my best friend." Somewhat perking up from his stupor, Shepard smiled. "You're like my Space Bro!" Maybe Garrus was more drunk than he thought, but he liked the sound of that. He spread his mandibles into a wide grin at his new title as Shepard continued. "So yeah! Anything bro. Always. I'm always anything. Anything for you, you ask me anything."

"Okay... well..." Garrus halted as he waited for the elevator to arrive. "What ARE you holding?"  
"What?"  
"In your hand."  
"What's in my..." Shepard blearily looked down at his free hand (the one that wasn't holding onto Garrus for dear life). "Why Garrus that's my pineapple."  
"Where did it come from? You didn't have it a moment ago." Dubiously the Turian stared at the pineapple in Shepard's hand as Shepard frowned back at him.  
"No?"  
"No."

For a few moments they looked at each other then back to the Pineapple. The elevator opened up and both men stepped inside.

"You know I love you Garrus."

"I know Shepard." Garrus nodded. "So... Space Bros?"

"Forever!" Shepard lifted his pineapple and gave cheers just as the elevator doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> On the Kink Meme there was a interesting prompt about The Second Fleet left to defend Arcturus station (the last defence before Earth at the beginning of ME3). It was about the reaction of the crew, how they felt about being ordered to die. I didn't want to do anything too long and I didn't want any one freaking out and screaming. They are soldiers, they know their duty and they will HOLD THE LINE.
> 
> A while ago I uploaded this to FanFiction.net and received a comment that told me there couldn't be a ship called 'SSV Jakarta' because all Alliance ships are named after famous battles. I was so embarrassed that I removed it and kept it hidden from the world for a long while. 
> 
> Until I replayed ME2. When asked about the Ships from the fifth fleet that were destroyed in the Battle of the Citadel Shepard names Jakarta as one. So the way I figured it, a new SSV Jakarta was created and given to the Second Fleet.


End file.
